narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saitatsu's True Power: The Tatsukami
Meeting of the Tatsukami Deep within Dorakuzan, the Tatsukami gathered to discuss the events of the Human world lately, with their war and such. Arushen looked at the surrounding Tatsukami. "My fellow Tatsukami. We have decided on this rare meeting to discuss a rapid threat now reaching Dorakuzan.. The realm of the former shinobi." Shiranui flicked his tail and said "The future for the shinobi world shows only rot, decay, and decline." Kinryu smirked, "Let the humans do whatever they want, either way, they were doomed from the start, to think, Old Man Saitatsu gave them light..... tuh, fool" Dainichi then spoke against him, "Kinryu, you fool, Humans have the power of change, they can stop themselves form destruction!" Arushen frowned, and said "Indeed, humans have the capability of change, but I fear that it might be too late. With the shinobi erased, and humans polluting the world, hope seems slim." "However, there is always..... the Knight" Hikami then said as the group faced him. "But... we do not know who The Knight is.." Arufurou said. "I think I have an idea of who the Chosen Knight of Saitatsu is..." Jyuubi said, stepping up slightly The Tatsukami all faced Jyuubi as he spoke "I met a boy, a child from the ancient shinobi realm, that possed th potential. Hikami, Kinryu, you both know him well, He has disrupted your quarrel long ago." Kinryu frowned. "Dainichi interfered. The boy got lucky." Hikami stepped forward. All silenced, ready to hear what was about to be said. "We are reffering to none other than Haizo Hyuga! He, indeed, carried potential, but he had many attachments, even in death." Kinryu smiled. "And he is STILL dead! Why does it matter?" "Ah, but you are wrong. He has trained in death. He is revered as a god. I even hear that he is able to change his form and enter the former shinobi realm" Arulunda said. "Yes, but, surely there is someone better... taller, perphaps?" asked Arushen Kinryu snickered. "This is trivial." Rakurai stated. "If we all have doubts on this child, then we shall test him." Daikirai said. "You mean.." said a dubious Shiranui. "Yes.. the Trials of the Ryukami..." Hikami said. "But...." said Dainichi who blurted out, "The last one who took those trials died.. and Haizo is meerly a child compared to that other man" he continued Hikami frowned. "Indeed. Though during a crisis such as this, no other options are given." The Tatsukami all nodded, "So its agreed, we test him through the Trials of Ryukami" The Trials and the King "What a bore" said Kouhei as he walked to the group at Downtown U.S. Kagegakure. It had been a month after since they defeated Aizen and restored order to the world. But little did they know, another world was developing problems. The school bell rung as they all reached the classroom and sat down as the teacher then spoke. "Today, we have a new student joining us" she continued Geki walked in, small earphones in his ears. Geki noticed that he had actualy entered the classroom, and bowed. "Um..Im Hai..or, erm..Geki!" Geki sat down in an empty chair. "Hey, new kid. Want some gum?" The kid next to him whispered as he passed Geki some gum. "Thanks!...What do I do with it?" Geki asked. The kid who gave him the gum fell in his chair comicly. Nanashi, who was sitting right behind Geki, smirked, "Thats your worst disguise ever... you always sucked at transformation..." he thought as the class began. The teacher began talking, but Geki payed no attention whatsoever. After five minutes, he fell asleep. Nanashi chuckled and made a small noise to get the teacher's attention as she faced Geki and got angry as she slammed some books on Geki's desk and handed him a detention slip. "...And this is?" Geki asked, still half asleep. The teacher anded him sme more slips. "Perhaps THAT explains it?!" the techer said, very angry. Geki opened his mouth, but shut it. "Oh well.." Geki thought. At the end of the day, Geki walked past the teacher's room. "Was I supposed to do something with those slips?" Geki thought. He decided it to be trivial and left the school. As he was walking, Nanashi walked up to him. "Ah, Seireitou. Hows it going?" Geki asked. "Nothing much but using my real name isnt a good idea, Shorty" Nanashi said as he smirked, "Also, peice of advice for that teacher, hot teachers like that are easy to get softened up on, but then again..... hehe, you suck at girls" he grinned Geki looked at Nanashi. "Funny." said Geki jabbed Nanashi in the gut. Nanashi blocked it, laughing, "You STILL suck" he said smiling as he then sensed a high power level about a few miles from here. "Haizo, follow me" he said, flashing away. Geki was confused, but followed. "Whats up?" Geki asked as they ran. Geki's mini radio beeped. "Giant monsters have been sighted along the base of Mount Hikarinaga!" The reporter announced. "This sounds bad.." Geki said. Up the Mountain they Go Nanashi reappeared at the forest base of Mt. Hikarinaga, only to see maiasma around the peak. Geki came seconds later. Geki and Nanashi looked up to see the giant monster reported at the mountain peak. Haizo returned to his god form and unsheathed Saitatsu slightly. Nanashi returned to his God form, as he walked towards the base and put his hand to the base of the mountain and pushed. Suddenly, the mountain collapsed right on the secne, crumbling down to the ground, making a large earthquake surround Narita. "Alright Haizo, keep on your toes" he began, getting in a deep stance. From the rising smoke, the beast came out and stomped on the ground, causing Haizo and Seireitou to lose their balence slightly. "That power!" Haizo said, surprised. "Hyuga Haizo, move no further!" the beast roared. "J...Jyuubi-sama?!" Haizo said in disbeleif. "Jyuubi?" asked Seireitou looking at the large beast and his eyes widened, "Ah, of course! Jyuubi-kohai, how are you?" he asked. A comical vein appeared on Jyuubi's forehead as he crushed Seireitou with his hand. "Show the proper respect, Inu." Jyuubi said irratably. Seireitou halted Jyuubi's large hand wiht his finger only, "You should show respect to your Dai Kaioshin, stupid reptile" he proclaimed, throwing Jyuubi's hand to the side, knocking him off balance. Jyuubi, though irritated, turned back to Haizo. "Hyuga Haizo, by rule of the Tatsukami, you are to be facd with the Trials of the Ryukami" Jyuubi stated. Haizo looked at Jyuubi. "...the what?" Haizo asked. Seireitou and Jyuubi fell over comicly. Seireitou sighed, "You fool.... you dont know wnything, do you? The Trials fo the Ryukami is a legendary series of events to choose the Ryukami, the Dragon God." he began. Question marks surounded Haizo. "....what???" Haizo asked in a confused tone. Seireitou sighed louder, "Jyuubi-kohai, mind explaining it to the little Turnip?" he asked. "Who're you calling SHORT??!" Haizo yelled. "You." Seireitou retorted. Jyuubi sighed. "As the inu.." "Kitsune.." Seireitou corrected. "..Kitsune..was saying, The trials are a set of obstacles in which you must overcome. Each trial will test your very existance. Not one person has ever passed these trials. All have died.." Jyuubi said. Haizo looked at Jyuubi, and smiled. "Since when has death stopped me before? Alright then, Jyuubi-sama! I accept your challenge to take the Trials of the Ryukami!" Haizo said. Seireitou sighed, "Your right Haizo...." he began, "One down, one to go.... oh Minkies..." Seireitou thoguht, smiling evilly. Jyuubi looked down at Haizo. "His enthusiasm hasn't changed a bit.." Jyuubi thought to himself. Jyuubi smiled as he opened a portal. After a flash of light, Haizo and Jyuubi were gone, leaving Seireitou alone. Sei smirked, and started to walk away. "Good luck, Haizo. You'll need it...But who knows, maybe you'll be able to accomplish something even I couldn't do.." Seireitou thought to himself as he continued walking. Previous | Next